


Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

by Pootin



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, CamiLil focus, F/F, minor Mary/shannon, minor avatrice, not a chatfic but there are group chats, obligatory coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootin/pseuds/Pootin
Summary: Camila wished to have a love like Mary and Shannon’s. One that was built on deep trust and understanding, one that never dared to falter through difficult times. Or even a love like Beatrice and Ava’s, despite all the tiptoeing the two had been doing for months on end theirs was a sprightly and exciting love.But no, all Camila had for now were her coffee beans, GarageBand piano and the mysterious regular who barely said more than a few words every time she visited.
Relationships: Sister Camila/Sister Lilith
Comments: 57
Kudos: 192





	1. Mysterious Girl, I Wanna Get Close To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming through with that Coffee Shop AU 😎

“Have a nice day!”

Camila huffed quietly as the customer left the shop. The heat was intense around this time of the year, especially when surrounded by coffee machines and panini toasters. She plucked the front of her black polo shirt and fanned herself, basking in the minimal breeze it generated. Thankfully her hair wasn’t as long as it used to be after an impulse haircut, so it kept her nice and cool, although it was definitely growing back to some length.

There weren’t a lot of customers dropping by today, somehow too hot for a coffee, most people preferred to spend the day outside by the sea. Being a beachfront establishment, Camila spent her days watching in envy as people jumped into the cool water and ate ice cream, enjoying the hot weather as they should. 

The door was kept ajar, allowing for whatever rare breeze occuring outside to filter into the café when possible. The wind would make the tiny bell above the door ring from time to time, snapping Camila out of her haze only to find nobody in the store.

She picked up the metal fan hidden underneath the counter and placed it on top. The air conditioning had unfortunately decided to break three days ago (Camila was keeping count), and Mary would only be able to fix it tomorrow, too busy with her main job to set aside some time for it. But Camila didn’t mind, she was allowed to have the fan on the counter when there weren’t any customers around.

Beatrice had left just over an hour ago, it usually died down around 4pm on a Friday and they closed at 5pm. She checked her wristwatch, it read 4:23pm, so she decided to start cleaning. Camila went into the backroom and started filling up the mopping bucket for later. She picked up her phone and paused the current song that was playing over the speaker, she scrolled through the various songs in her music library, trying to find the perfect background music to close down to.

_Frank Ocean, T-Swift, Lorde, The 1975..._

Too many choices. Not enough time.

Camila hit the shuffle button and put her phone down. She turned off the tap, grabbed the blue roll, disinfectant spray and headed out onto the shopfloor. She began wiping down the few tables in the café, placing the chairs upside down on the tables once she was done.

**_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_ **

This wasn’t exactly the type of song Camila had in mind, she was hoping for a bit more upbeat, summery song to reflect the weather outside. However, this mellowness perfectly suited the atmosphere within the café, and so she let it play.

**_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._ **

**_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_ **

Camila hummed along to the old song, once she was done with the tables and chairs she retreated back behind the counter and stood in front of the fan. She shut down one of the coffee machines and started cleaning it.

**_No one understands me quite like you do_ **

**_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_ **

Time was moving unbearably slowly. Even this song with all of its sweet guitar and soft vocals seemed to stretch on for minutes longer than it should. She leant her back against the front counter and just let the fan cool her down.

Too preoccupied with the music flowing out of the speakers, Camila missed the approaching footsteps. She was oblivious to the sound of the throat clearing behind her, it went through one ear and out of the other.

“Excuse me.”

Camila nearly jumped out of her skin in the presence of a customer. With a quickness she’d never achieved before she snatched the fan off the counter top and placed it haphazardly below the counter. She spun around so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash.

“Hi what can I get you!”

An amused smirk was clearly being held back by the-

_Oh, it’s her._

The woman in front of her was the same mysterious regular that Camila had developed some sort of...curiosity over (Ava teases her about it all the time).

She wore that same black hat every time she visited, and she was wearing it now. Sure it probably kept the sun out of her eyes, but didn’t it get hot under there? 

Camila smiled at the familiar face. “Your usual?”

Conversations were always fairly limited with the taller woman, she didn’t seem like the type to ramble on about her day nor strike up a chat about the weather. No one in the café even knew her _name_ , despite her being a regular, she always just went by L.

Ava had a multitude of far fetched theories about L. Most of them centered around her being a secret spy or government agent of some sort. Shannon would happily indulge in Ava’s conspiracies, Beatrice would reluctantly be dragged into conversations concerning L and Mary would simply roll her eyes at Ava’s outlandish thoughts.

Camila didn’t _quite_ buy into the secret spy theory, but she did think there was something remarkably different about L. For one Camila could swear she’d seen her someplace else before, but everytime she tried to recollect where and when it’d slip her mind. It was frustrating, but Camila was sure it was probably a case of deja vu. 

“Actually, could I get a medium Iced Americano, double shot please.” L said, diverting from her usual order.

_Ah, so she is affected by the heat._

“Sure, that’ll be €3.25 please.”

Camila entered it into the till and got to work making the drink, she tamped the coffee grinds, feeling herself burning up as the coffee machine whirred into life. She turned the fan she'd clumsily stuffed under the counter on as discreetly as she could with the tip of her shoes. 

**_Because oh because_ **

**_I've fallen quite hard over over you_ **

She heard the card machine beep behind her as L scanned her card. Camila filled the plastic coffee cup with ice cubes, shaking it too fit more in.

**_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_ **

**_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_ **

“It’s only you closing today?” L asked offhandedly.

Camila almost forgot to respond, surprised that she was even striking up a conversation. The most she’d ever heard out of the regular were her orders and the pleasantries required to not come off as an asshole. AKA the bare minimum. 

“Yeah, not too many customers today. Trust me I’d _much_ rather be out there if I had the choice.” Camila said wistfully, gesturing towards the beautiful beach metres away from the shop. 

Her eyes glazed over for a second, visions of sunbathing and swimming filling her head. She shook herself out of the brief fantasy and went back to making the order. Freedom was only twenty minutes or so away. 

L turned her head and looked at the view. The bright sun blazed incessantly, blasting heat all over the coast of Marbella. A picturesque scene to look at, a little less so to be in. 

**_I never knew just what it was_ **

**_About this old coffee shop I love so much_ **

The song started to reach its end and transition into the next song on shuffle. Camila pushed the lid onto the cup and placed a paper straw through the center. She picked up the permanent marker next to the till and started writing the singular letter the regular went by. She always drew a little smiley face on all of her orders after the customer’s name, and so she did that too, adding sunglasses onto the smiley face.

“Here you go, one Iced Americano for L.” Camila placed the cup down in front of her, a smile on her face matching that of the drawing on the cup.

“It’s Lilith. By the way. My name.” Lilith said, words awkwardly tumbling out of her mouth. It was an unexpected way of speaking Camila didn’t think Lilith was capable of. Her intimidating demeanour was effective at making her look infallible.

_Well well well. It’s surprise after surprise with L- Lilith, today._

Camila couldn’t help herself from smiling even wider, she probably looked a bit maniacal, but she had _finally_ found out what their mystery regular’s name was. This was a moment to celebrate! Her fingers were itching to text the others on the group chat.

“Well, nice to finally meet you Lilith. I’m Camila, but you already know that.” Camila said with a giggle, picking up the cup to amend the name on it. She couldn’t fit Lilith’s full name behind the smiley face on the coffee cup, so opted to just write it around the emoticon instead. 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you but...I guess I couldn’t find the right time.” Lilith explained, fiddling with the brim of her cap. A short _‘ha’_ escaped her mouth and Camila finds it endearing how she looks embarrassed at having made a noise involuntarily. 

“I’m glad the right time came eventually. Orrr it _could_ be the heat making you deliriously spill all your secrets.” Camila said, sliding the Iced Americano over to Lilith. 

Lilith laughed properly at her joke, not a full rambunctious laugh like Ava and Mary’s, but a laugh nonetheless. Camila felt a sense of pride blooming in her chest knowing that she had caused such a spectacular sound to come about. 

Lilith took her cap off, slightly hesitant when doing so. She pushed her hair back, making it a bit more presentable.

“Perhaps, this hat is getting less and less appealing in this weather.” She said, one side of her lips quirking up into a half smile.

Camila very nearly missed what she’d said, far too preoccupied with the face before her. This was the first time she’d seen Lilith’s face not obscured by a hat or sunglasses, and god did she wish she’d seen it sooner. She looked like a model, and Camila could feel herself blushing, unable to stop her face from doing so.

She cleared her throat and averted her gaze to the till, “I um, noticed you always wear it. That cap.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Lilith’s eyes seemed to be bouncing around the café, thinking of an explanation. “I...love caps. This cap in particular. Great cap.”

Camila laughed whilst fiddling with the till, “It’s a nice cap. It suits you well.”

“Oh uh, thank you.” Lilith turned her eyes downwards, she picked up her drink as though she’d only just noticed it right in front of her. She took a sip and looked relieved at having had something cold to drink.

Camila was trying very hard to not just blatantly stare at her face, but her eyes kept drifting over to where Lilith stood. 

_No, focus on closing the till._

Camila shut down the system, trying not to think of the other woman’s perfect nose, strong eyebrows, voluminous hair...

_Those cheekbones though-_

“You always make the best coffee- I mean, all of you guys here, all make great coffee.” Lilith said, taking another sip of her Americano through the straw. Camila looked over at her and laughed lightly.

“I’d have thought you liked the drinks, why else would you come here so much?” Camila joked. “You’d just be torturing yourself every time.”

Lilith laughed in a stilted manner. “Of course, here for the coffee, obviously. I’m not big into self-inflicted pain. I mean I’m not into it at _all_. That’d be weird.”

Camila can only be amused at how Lilith appears to fumble with her words, she could listen to her talk all day. She had a formal tone paired with a British accent that made her sound quite elegant, even when her words were clumsy.

Lilith sighed and gave up altogether on speaking. “Ah I’m...I’m going to go now.”

“Thanks for coming in today, it was nice talking with you, really.” Camila said, honest as always. 

“Cool, me too, talking to you. Nice.” Lilith replied, fully going with the flow she’d found herself in.

“I’ll see you around, Lilith.” Camila said, loving how the other woman’s name rolled off her tongue.

“You too, Camila.” Lilith said with a small smile, she pulled her cap on over her head and turned to leave. She walked out of the door, throwing a brief glance behind her shoulder before disappearing out of view. 

The café was once again empty as it was before. Camila continued to stare at where Lilith had been, before shaking herself out of her stupor and heading into the backroom. She paused the song that was playing and opened up her messages.

* * *

**Haven Café GC**

**Camomile:** _OMG!!! guys!!!_

 **Camomile:** _guess what L came in just now and told me her real name_ 🥳

 **Avacinno:** _daaamn Cam getting those ladies!_

 **Camomile:** _she’s just a customer Ava!_

 **Avacinno:** _whatever u say dude_ 😏

 **Avacinno:** _anyways what's her name?? I have a bet going_

 **Amarycano:** _i wouldn’t get ur hopes up for Luigi kid_

 **Avacinno:** _still holding out for Linguini tho_

 **Camomile:** _it’s….(drum roll pls)_

 **Avacinno:** _luigi luigi luigi luigi luigi_

 **Camomile:** _……..._

 **Avacinno:** _LUIGI LUIGI LUIGI LUIGI_

 **Camomile:** ……..………..

 **Amarycano:** _okay im going_

 **Camomile:** _WAIT WAIT IT’S LILITH_

 **Camomile:** _her name’s Lilith!!!_

 **Avacinno:** _DAMNIT_

 **MasterBarista:** _I was really with you on Luigi too Ava :/_

 **Amarycano:** _please stop encouraging her babe_

* * *

Camila laughed out loud to herself and turned her phone off. She had to get a move on with closing if she wanted to get out on time.

She turned off all the machines and began cleaning them. She put away all the utensils in the pot wash, took the rubbish out, wiped down the counter and once everything was ticked off the checklist she mopped all the areas. She pulled down the shop front shutters, locked the front doors and headed to the backroom. Camila changed into her sundress, feeling a lot less sweaty in it. She got her bag ready and checked her watch, 5:08pm. 

She unplugged her phone from the stereo system and saw that there were a bunch of new notifications from the group chat. She tapped on them to read through the messages.

* * *

**Haven Café GC**

**CoffeeBean:** _Nice to hear Camila, I know you were always interested in finding out more about L._

 **CoffeeBean:** _Sorry, just saw this, had a lecture._

 **Avacinno:** _i love ur big beautiful brain_ ❤️❤️❤️

 **Amarycano:** _why are u the way u are_

 **MasterBarista:** _don't speak to our child like that :,(_

 **Amarycano:** _CHILD?!?!_

 **CoffeeBean:** _Wait...Camila...Lilith as in..._

 **Avacinno:** _as in????_

 **CoffeeBean:** _I thought I'd seen her before!_

 **Amarycano:** _what is with all the suspense today_

 **MasterBarista:** _maybe she IS a government agent :0_

 **Avacinno:** _LILITH AS IN???_

 **CoffeeBean:** _https://www.businessinsider.com/MeetLilith:TheLittleKnownHe…-2020-8?r=US &IR=T _

**Shannon:** _wowie you sure know how to pick em Cam_

 **Amarycano:** _oh shiiiit_

 **Avacinno:** _yo wtf_ 😳

* * *

Camila’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as she read the texts. She clicked on the link Beatrice had sent, which opened up in her Safari app. She scanned her eyes over the headline and nearly dropped her phone.

**Meet Lilith: The Little Known Heiress To OCS Inc.**

Under the headline was an image of the woman Camila had only ever known as a customer. A professional headshot of Lilith, smiling at the camera, the smile not quite reaching her eyes.

Suddenly, it clicked in her mind, she remembered an article she’d caught a brief glimpse of before scrolling past in search of another. One that detailed of the feud between Arq-Tech and OCS Inc. both revolutionary leaders in the tech industry.

Camila slipped her phone into her yellow backpack, her brain was fried and she didn't have enough energy to muse over this finding. She turned off all of the lights in the café, shut the back door and locked it. She inhaled deeply, feeling her muscles relax, her energy renewing in the fresh air. 

She walked towards the beach, slipping her shoes off when she reached the sand. Tomorrow was a Saturday, no work and no uni. She pushed all thoughts of coffee and computer science classes to the back of her mind. All that mattered right now was that Lilith had opened up to Camila, and that she finally had to admit it to herself, she had a crush.

She fished out her phone from her bag and opened up the group chat. She tapped the screen a few times and hit send.

Camila placed her phone back in her bag, sat down where she was and leant back until she was lying down on the sand. She closed her eyes and smiled, basking in the rays of the sun.

Life felt good.

* * *

**Haven Café GC**

  
**Camomile:** _she’s cute_ ☺️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be a twoshot (unless I let myself get carried away as I always do...) I'm working on my other series rn but will update this at some point! I absolutely love coffee shop aus despite not liking coffee at all, like I seriously searched up 'iced coffee' recipes for this fic 😭
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic! I appreciate every kudos and comment left on my works. Let me know what you thought! ❤️


	2. What Are The Kids Saying These Days?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and as chapter 1 predicted, I got carried away.

“Do I look okay? It’s not too much is it?” Beatrice asked Camila again for the sixth time in the ten minutes she’d been in the café.

Camila repressed a sigh, she knew that Beatrice was nervous and couldn’t control herself right now, an unusual characteristic the generally reserved woman was showing. But Camila’s patience was, somehow for the first time ever, wearing just the tiniest bit thin.

“You look great Bea, seriously, look at me.” Camila placed her hands on either side of Beatrice's head and gently coaxed her into making eye contact. “You look fantastic and this date is going to be amazing, okay? It’s _Ava_ , you two might as well have been dating for the past month, you’re just finally making it official. She’s still the same person you’ve liked this whole time, as are you.”

Beatrice's eyebrows scrunched together at an upwards angle, a protest on her lips. 

“If you focus too much on making sure things go perfectly you won’t enjoy yourself. Forget about plans. Go with the flow, you’ll have fun!” Camila grabbed Beatrice’s shoulders and shook her gently, trying to loosen her up physically.

Beatrice smiled at Camila and pulled her into a warm hug. “Thank you, Camila.”

“Always here for you Bea.” Camila patted Beatrice’s back. “Now go get your girl!”

Beatrice smiled bashfully and made her way out from behind the counter towards the door.

“Oh and the rota has been posted! Please, please, _please_ remind Ava. Mary will seriously fire her this time round.” Camila called out, knowing Ava had a tendency to be scatterbrained sometimes.

“You know Mary loves her despite everything, plus Shannon would never let that happen.” Beatrice replied with a laugh.

“True.” Camila said with a sigh, Ava was pretty much Shannon’s prankster understudy. The café was like a little family, and they'd already warmly welcomed the new guy, Vincent, into their tight knit group.

“Don't worry I’ll remind her, text you later?”

“Obviously you will! I want _all_ the juicy details.” Camila said, wiggling her eyebrows as Beatrice simply flushed slightly at the implications of the action.

Beatrice walked backwards out of the café, waving goodbye at Camila. The nervous energy had finally dissipated and Camila let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She rolled her shoulders back a few times. It was getting near closing time, and the beach out front looked as inviting as always. She started cleaning the tables and chairs, humming along to the song playing over the speakers, thinking of all the things she’d spend the weekend doing.

She heard the clicking of boots on the porcelain flooring, and looked up to find a familiar face.

“Hey Lilith!” Camila waved excitedly at her, it had been a while since she’d seen her. She put her hand down quickly after realising she seemed a little _too_ excited at the sight of the other woman.

Lilith smiled at her. “Camila. How are you?”

“All good here, you?”

“I’m alright, had a lot of work recently.”

_I bet._

OCS Inc. had recently launched a revolutionary new tech line, and whilst Lilith was not the face of the company (yet) she no doubt was heavily involved with the behind the scenes. The past few weeks had felt significantly less exciting due to the lack of Camila's favourite customer, though she'd never admit it to her friends.

“Well I’m glad to see you. It’s been _way_ too long.” Camila walked over to behind the counter and got started on the regular’s usual order.

“Yeah I’ve missed y- the, the coffee! Damn, I need my Haven coffee fix!” Lilith said with a nervous laugh. “You know, it’s like no other cafe really hits the spot.”

“You’re so loyal to this place you deserve a plaque on the wall, seriously.” Camila stretched out her arms and gestured towards the wall. “Number 1 caffeine addict.”

“You just can’t beat the customer service here.” Lilith laughed, pulling out cash from her side bag.

Camila focused on finishing the order quickly so she could spend some time talking to Lilith. Ever since that afternoon Lilith had opened up to her, the two had gradually become more and more comfortable in each other’s presence, striking up some sort of friendship along the way. Every time they saw each other Lilith came out of her shell just a little bit more, and Camila found herself falling further and further into her infatuation.

She pressed the lid on the cup firmly and picked up a sharpie, writing down Lilith’s name and drawing her trademark smiley face with sunglasses. She decided to draw a little cartoon of Lilith’s face, and her own too for good measure. 

“This one’s on the house.” Camila said, handing over the coffee.

“Are you sure?” Lilith asked. Her fingers brushed against Camila’s and she had to take a moment to recollect her thoughts.

“Yeah, it’s alright, we’re allowed to give out free stuff once in a while.”

“Well, thank you very much for that.” Lilith said gratefully, sitting down at the table near the counter.

Camila got back to work shutting down the secondary coffee machine and tidying up the area behind the till. There weren’t too many leftovers today, so she fit whatever pastries were available in one paper bag and set it aside. Her mind drifted back to her co-workers, remembering the images on Instagram Shannon had posted of her and Mary’s vacation in Switzerland. They looked to be having a great time and Camila was glad they were giving themselves a break, even if it was only for a few days.

She hoped Beatrice and Ava would have a smooth evening. They’d finally, _finally_ decided to make things official and were going on their first date to a roller disco, which sounded both chaotic and fun at the same time. Camila didn’t know if Vincent had a spouse or a love life, but it was probably more than what Camila had going on.

“Are you dating anyone, Lilith?” Camila asked, looking off into the distance as she tried to unjumble all the thoughts in her head.

Lilith looked taken aback by the question, eyebrows shooting up high on her forehead. 

“I- I’m uh no, no I’m not seeing anyone currently. Why do you ask?” She answered, a hint of anticipation in her voice that Camila missed as she was far too deep in her contemplation. 

“Oh it’s just that my parents keep calling and pestering me, asking if I’ve met a nice person yet. Sometimes it feels like I’m the only one in Marbella with no love life.” Camila said, feeling strangely comfortable around Lilith despite having only known her for a little amount of time. 

“I’m surrounded by these lovebirds all the time. Mary and Shannon are always so cute around each other they’re like _literally_ soulmates, and Ava and Bea are finally going on their first date tonight after months of pining after each other. It’s like the world’s rubbing it in my face how single I am.” Camila’s hand shot up over her mouth suddenly. “Um, you didn’t hear the Ava and Bea part.”

“What Ava and Bea part?” Lilith asked, playing along with Camila’s ruse and putting on a very convincing look of confusion. 

Camila giggled and brushed a curly lock of hair behind her ear, twisting it around her finger before retracting her hand and placing it back on the counter.

“Yeesh, sorry for dumping all of that on you, I feel like I should be paying you for a therapy session.” Camila groaned, embarrassed at how freely she’d talked about her thoughts.

“I’m happy to lend an ear, honestly.”

“I don’t even know what I’m getting at here. Love is hard. That’s all.” Camila sighed dramatically, propping up an elbow and dropping her head on top of her closed fist.

“Romance is indeed a confusing thing. But if you think _you_ have no love life, you should see mine.” Lilith said with a low chuckle, sipping her coffee afterwards. “It’ll make you feel a whole lot better about yours, that’s for sure.”

Camila looked shocked and genuinely felt shocked too. “What? No way, you _must_ have a long line of people just wanting to be with you.”

“And why would that be the case?” Lilith asked carefully, her eyebrows piqued in interest. 

“I mean you- you’re beautiful, and you have a great personality as well. I don’t see why anyone wouldn’t want to date you if given the chance.” Camila said, before realising what she’d said. Her brain finally caught up with her mouth, and she just smiled rather awkwardly, hoping that it came off as a friendly observation. 

Lilith blushed and pulled her cap further down her head. “Um- thank you. For saying that.”

“Yeah you- yeah, no problem.” Camila mumbled, suddenly very interested in the coffee stains on the counter.

“I think I can come off as quite...intimidating. Sometimes.” Lilith said, looking down at her cup. “Besides, I’m usually busy with work. I don’t have much time to meet people.”

Camila’s ears perked up. “What do you do? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m a junior account manager at OCS.” Lilith replied in a perfectly rehearsed way. Camila oohed, trying her best to pretend like she didn’t know a thing. She felt a little guilty even though she had good intentions, she didn’t want Lilith to feel like she didn’t have a space where she could be separate to the whole 'heiress of an incorporation' identity. 

“It’s so nice you already have a career and all. I mean, I’m _nearly_ done with my computer science degree, but I’m not quite at the level you’re at yet.”

“Computer science, huh?” Lilith asked, intrigued at learning more about Camila.

“Yeah I’m currently in my last year at MIUC. I’m hoping to secure an entry level position at Arq-Tech before graduation. Or maybe I’ll just go with a startup. Kind of still undecided.”

Lilith gazed at Camila with fascination. “I’m glad you have the freedom to choose your own path.”

Camila just looked back at Lilith, seeing if she wanted to expand on that or not.

Lilith fiddled with her cap. “I only got my job because of my parents, they’ve always sort of...encouraged me to go down the same path as them. Working at OCS, that is. They’re pretty dedicated to the company.”

Lilith seemed to be contemplating on whether to say something else, Camila could see the hesitation in her eyes, barely hidden by the brim of her cap. So she continued on silently cleaning the counter, letting Lilith say as much or as little as she wanted to.

“It’s not what I really want to do, though.”

Camila paused her movements, put aside the rag and leant against the counter.

“What do you want to do?”

Lilith’s eyes flitted around, as if she was contemplating on whether to really tell Camila the answer.

“It’s…well…”

“You don’t have to tell me, by the way.” Camila added on quickly.

“No no it’s fine.” Lilith looked almost shy as she drummed her fingers against the table. “I’ve always been more inclined towards being a personal trainer. I’d like to specialise in mixed martial arts.”

Camila’s face lit up. “That sounds badass! You know I used to do judo when I was younger.”

“Maybe we could spar?” Lilith asked jokingly.

Camila quirked an eyebrow and gave her a look of disbelief. “Yeah, I don’t know about that. I have a feeling you could _very_ easily take me down.”

She immediately regretted saying that. Camila just seemed to be saying all the wrong words today, thankfully it seemed that Lilith hadn’t taken that to mean anything else.

“I’ve...I’ve never told anyone that.” Lilith said, a look of realisation dawning on her. “You’re the first.”

Camila smiled, she felt her cheeks burning. “I feel honoured.”

Being the only person to know a deeply personal fact about Lilith made her heart soar. Even though they had only just gotten to know each other recently, she already felt a strong connection with the other woman. She wanted to spend more time with her outside of the confines of the café. Camila wanted to learn about Lilith’s favourite foods, her favourite songs, what she liked to do in her spare time, if she preferred cats or dogs, what movies made her cry...

_I’m in deep._

“Oh crap.” Camila caught sight of the time on the clock that hung on the wall. “I should get a move on with closing.”

Lilith stood up from her chair. “Need some help?”

Camila gave her a look. “Seriously?”

Lilith shrugged. “I _did_ distract you from your work.”

Camila considered it. Neither Mary nor Shannon had any rules when it came to closing up. They were pretty chill, what with it being an independent café and all, and she wasn’t quite ready to see Lilith go just yet. 

“Well if you’re offering, I’d love some help.”

They spent the next 20 minutes cleaning up, with Camila directing Lilith on what needed to be done. The time flew by quickly as they traded jokes and occasionally diverted from their tasks. Camila closed the front and led the other woman out of the building through the backroom. She locked the backdoor and put the keys away in her bag, sighing happily afterwards and stuffing her hands into her jacket’s pockets.

They stood there, neither really wanting to be the first to leave. 

“I kind of don’t want you to go.” Camila said with a small pout.

Lilith smirked. “I don’t want me to go either.”

Camila laughed and leant against the brick wall, mirroring Lilith’s posture.

“Are you working tomorrow?” Lilith asked, arms crossed loosely across her chest.

“Nope.” Camila said, popping the ‘p’ with a smile. “Got the weekend off, thank god.”

“Ah, I’ll see you next week then.”

Camila felt the words unsaid hang in the air between the two. She took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to ask the question she’d been wanting to ask for weeks.

“Do you have an Instagram? I feel like we’ve reached that point where we should follow each other on Instagram.” She said, laughing to ease the anxiety that creeped up her body.

Lilith’s eyes lit up, as if she’d been waiting to hear that from the other woman.

“Yeah! Yeah it’s- wait let me just get it up.” Lilith pulled her phone out quickly as Camila did the same, the anxiety now replaced by pure elation.

They swapped phones and followed each other, accepting the follow requests at the same time, both eager to have a form of contact between them. They gave each other their phones back just as Lilith’s phone started ringing, startling both of them and interrupting the peaceful atmosphere they’d created. She glanced at it and cursed under her breath. 

“Ah I’ve really got to go now.” She sighed. 

“I won’t keep you any longer.” Camila said, conceding to the ring of the phone. “I’ll see you around, or message you. Or both. Probably both.” 

“Yeah, sure. Slide into my DMs or you know, whatever it is they say- the kids these days. Sliding. Into DMs...” Lilith tailed off awkwardly. “See you later.”

She turned around and walked away briskly, managing a good couple of metres before Camila burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll see you soon!” Camila yelled in between her fits of laughter, waving exaggeratedly. 

Lilith tried to look annoyed but couldn’t hold back the wide smile on her face. She just shook her head and waved back at Camila before heading off in her direction. 

It was time for Camila to go home too, she put in her earphones and started making her way to the bus stop. She opened up Snapchat and clicked on Beatrice's story, snickering as she watched the video of Ava clinging onto the side rails, struggling to stay fully upright in her roller skates. She tapped the screen and smiled at the selfie Shannon had taken with Mary in the Alps, both decked out in snowboarding gear in the snowy mountains. 

Camila didn’t feel that slight tinge of envy she sometimes experienced when seeing couples. She honestly resented the uncontrollable emotion and how it made her feel, and the disappearance of it was a relief. She knew her parents only inquired about her relationship status out of love, and she never lied to them because Camila hated lying. Technically, saying she was seeing someone wasn't a lie, there was _something_ there between her and Lilith. She could feel it, and she hoped that it would get her parents to ease off of her for a bit, though god knew how long it'd last before they started asking for details.

Her music quietened as a notification popped up at the top of her screen, she tapped on it and read the message, laughing out loud to herself. 

**😈.Lilith.👿**

**Active now 🟢**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : hey you mind**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : if I slide in**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : right here**

**Camillla_🍵** **:** _Typing..._

It was going to be a good weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cannot stop writing for these two omfg I have never in my life been so motivated to write like this??? I'm in love with CamiLil and I hope you guys are enjoying my fics too! Hoping to tie this one up in the next chapter to focus on my other one.
> 
> Thanks for all the support on my fics, it really does mean a lot to me knowing there are people invested in my stories. Much love, take care of yourselves, until next time!


	3. Oh, girl, don't stop, please (You can lay your hands on me)

**😈.Lilith.👿**

**Active now 🟢**

**Camillla_🍵** **: heyyyy**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : could do with more ‘y’s**

**Camillla_🍵** **: heyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **Camillla_🍵** **: better?**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : much**

**Camillla_🍵** **: sooo i was thinking if you have the time**

 **Camillla_🍵** **: do you wanna hang friday evening?**

 **Camillla_🍵** **: I’m closing but we could hit the beach?**

 **Camillla_🍵** **: I'll show you my secret spot! 😉**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : secret spot…?**

**Camillla_🍵** **: yeah on the beach!**

 **Camillla_🍵** **: ...wait**

* * *

“Over here!” Camila led Lilith to her secret area on the beach, one that was hidden out of sight from both tourists and locals alike. They had to walk quite a bit to get to it, but it was certainly worth it. There was a high level of privacy that Camila thought Lilith would appreciate, not to mention the beautiful sea life that could be found crawling around in the rock pools. 

They’d arranged a ‘meet up’ (Ava had insisted on calling it a date) about a week after Camila had acquired Lilith’s Instagram handle. That had been one exciting week of getting to know each other. Camila had scrolled through Lilith’s Instagram a few times, trying not to spend too much time staring at any of the gym pics she had posted. Camila did not _thirst_ over other people, much less drool over mirror photos of after-workout sessions, and she most certainly did _not_ imagine what it’d be like to be a sweatdrop on Lilith’s abs-

_Yeah. No. Not going there._

She turned her phone off and buried her face in her pillow, trying desperately to erase any after images her brain conjured up of her crush. She’d tried to distract herself to no avail all weekend by hanging out with friends and playing video games, but still all her thoughts centred around the other woman. Lilith’s Instagram page was in stark contrast to Camila’s. Whereas Camila had numerous silly photos of her with friends and family, most of Lilith’s were taken alone, and they seemed a lot more serious too. There weren’t many photos of her, Lilith seemed like a private person anyways, whereas Camila posted frequently, whether it was a particularly nice picture of the sunset, or a cool coffee design at work, she usually posted it without second thought. She refrained from searching up any of Lilith’s other social media pages, afraid she may stumble upon an article about the woman, she wasn’t one for internet stalking anyways.

Camila navigated them around the various rockforms that sheltered the area and hid it from plain sight. Surprisingly, it was completely empty, there tended to be a couple of other people around who knew the spot, but she guessed that not many wanted to hang around in the area as it got dark. The tide had gone down hours ago, giving them plenty of space to play with. She heard Lilith gasp quietly in wonder as she looked around, her eyes wide and a small smile on her lips.

“This is amazing, Camila. Seriously.” Lilith whispered, tracing her fingers over the surface of the large boulders that hid them from the other side of the beach. “How’d you find this place?”

“I’ve lived in Marbella all my life, and now, this is _your_ place too.” Camila said with her arms outstretched, spinning around and giggling. She removed her heart shaped sunglasses and stuffed them in her pocket, gesturing for Lilith to follow her closer to the water. 

Camila dropped her bag on the sand, and began unbuttoning her button up shirt, before feeling a sudden bout of self consciousness. The implications of undressing in the presence of the other woman were different to that of undressing on a public beach with her friends. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were alone and in close proximity to each other. Camila took a deep breath to calm her nerves and shuffled her top off, carefully placing it inside her bag. She pulled her shorts off and snuck a quick look over at Lilith, clenching her jaw shut firmly.

She was well aware of the fact that Lilith was...fit. She’d spent enough time on her Instagram, but seeing those pictures in real life? This was a whole other level.

Lilith reached up to untie her high ponytail, her biceps flexing as her hair fell down around her shoulders. Camila whipped her head back around, feeling her face heat up, she wasn’t sure how she’d survive this.

“Last one in the water is a rotten egg!” Camila shouted, taking off towards the shoreline. Hopefully the water would cool her down.

She could hear Lilith shouting ‘not fair!’ from behind her, she laughed loudly as she made it in the water before the other woman, diving in headfirst and indulging in the warm water. She surfaced and turned around just in time to catch Lilith diving in too, the taller woman disappeared gracefully under the water out of Camila’s sight. She looked around as the soft waves pushed against her body, trying to spot Lilith, but there seemed to be no traces of the athletic woman. No air bubbles or movement on the deceptively calm surface of the ocean.

“ _Mierda_ _!"_ Camila shrieked in surprise as she felt hands grip her around her waist suddenly, Lilith emerged less than a second later, laughing uncontrollably and clutching at her stomach as she doubled over in laughter.

“That was...not cool!” Camila said, trying her hardest not to laugh along, but Lilith’s laughter was infectious. She chuckled and shook her head, willing for her heart to stop beating from the shock (and maybe it also had something to do with how Lilith’s soft hands had fit so perfectly around her body).

“Payback for you cheating.” Lilith said slyly, smirking down at her fondly. Camila could feel herself blushing at how close they were, she could count each individual eyelash on Lilith’s half lidded eyelids. 

Camila panicked and did the only thing she could think of. She fell backwards, closing her eyes tightly as she slammed into the water. She held out her arms on either side of herself, floating on her back as she stared up at the darkening sky. She wasn’t quite sure as to why she’d done that, and just hoped Lilith didn’t think she was _too_ much of a weirdo. 

“Hey.” 

Camila heard a voice in her ear and turned her head to the side to find Lilith also floating on her back, her head parallel to Camila’s.

“Hi.” Camila replied softly, the corner of her eyes crinkling slightly as she smiled.

They floated in silence, admiring the scenery above them and enjoying each other’s presence. It was a comfortable silence, it felt right to be quiet so they could focus on the sound of waves crashing against the shore, the sound of the wind whistling through the small cove. 

“Thanks for inviting me out tonight.” Lilith said, they spoke in hushed tones, as though speaking any louder would disturb the peace. 

Camila watched Lilith out of the corner of her eye. “Thanks for agreeing to come.” 

“I could spend an eternity here.” Lilith sighed wistfully, though it sounded like she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t mind that.” Camila mused. “Company’s not so bad either.” 

Lilith exhaled shortly out of her nose in amusement. “I feel like I can be myself- truly myself, around you.” 

Camila kept her eyes on Lilith’s side profile, studying her face with rapt attention. As sharp and as hard as her features were, she wasn’t as intimidating as she looked. Far from it in fact, especially in the evening glow, which cast everything in a soft light.

But then she heard a little voice in the back of her head. _She’s not completely herself_. Lilith had yet to mention anything about her high level position at OCS, and Camila did not want to pry nor let on that she knew, for it could weaken Lilith’s trust in her. However the guilt was eating away at Camila, growing bigger and bigger the longer their friendship went on. She should’ve just come out with it and mentioned it casually already, but the timing never seemed right.

They spent the next hour relaxing on the beach and exploring the rock pools, watching the sun go down in the horizon. They shared the pastries and soft drinks Camila had brought, burying their feet in the warm sand and laying back to stare at the emerging stars. The time passed by like nothing, and Camila felt an urge to go back in the water. She sat up, pulling her feet out from the depths of their sandy burial. She glanced over at Lilith, who had nodded off mid-conversation not too long ago. She looked so peaceful, free of any stress or worry, so Camila didn’t wake her.

Camila set off towards the water, shivering slightly as she walked into the ocean. It was getting a little colder as it slowly turned to night, but she didn’t let it deter her. The voice in the back of her head grew louder. She thought of how she should bring it up, and drew a blank. There wasn’t really any subtle way of bringing up the fact that Lilith was the next CEO in line to takeover an industry leading company. She figured she should just ask outright, like ripping a bandaid off of your skin, quick and relatively painless.

She sat down in the shallow water, it came up to her collarbone and splashed at her face. Camila sighed heavily, running her hands through her short curly hair. She focused on her breathing, closed her eyes and let her muscles relax. Meditation was something she partook in regularly when her head felt like it'd burst with worry, which happened more than it should. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, unaware of the other woman's presence as she got caught up in he breathing exercises.

“You okay?” Lilith asked drowsily from behind her.

Camila stood up, trying not to look startled, nodding quickly in what she hoped was a convincing way. “Yeah! Yeah, I was just...thinking...of some...stuff.”

_Not awkward at all._

“Right.” Lilith chuckled. She looked into the distance, catching a glimpse of the nearly out of sight sun. “One last swim? It’s getting late.” She asked, walking out further into the waters.

“Sure.” Camila replied, following the other woman. Her thoughts from earlier kept bouncing around her head, _say it now._

“Uh, hey, Lilith?” Camila called out, her voice wavered slightly, the nerves creeping in further. She didn’t know _why_ she felt so nervous. In a way Camila was afraid that Lilith would distance herself, or cut her off altogether if she found it that she knew. Camila didn’t want to lose Lilith, she was already head over heels for her.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Lilith asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

She exhaled slowly through her mouth, trying to gather her thoughts to form a sentence. She should’ve probably practiced, or at least thought of, what exactly it was that she was going to say, but it was far too late for that now.

“Okay, I can’t keep it a secret anymore I know that you’re the daughter of the CEO of OCS!” Camila said in one breath, panting heavily after she was done. “Beatrice saw an article on you once and I just didn’t want you to think that I cared about that but also I felt really _really_ bad keeping it from you and-”

Camila spluttered as a wave of water splashed onto her face. She blinked away the remnants of the salty seawater and looked at Lilith, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Lilith just started laughing loudly, heartily and freely, it was probably the loudest Camila had ever heard her laugh and she got caught up in it, falling into laughter herself. They recovered after a few minutes, breathless and the tension relieved. 

“I figured that you knew. Let’s be real, I’m not exactly the best at keeping secrets.” Lilith sighed and shook her head. “Neither are you, by the way. You’re just too kind hearted to lie.”

Camila tilted her head in agreement, she _was_ a pretty bad liar, but she had been under the impression that she’d been doing a good job. 

“It’s not something that I try very hard to keep quiet, just surface level information really. Eventually everyone will know soon enough. I do appreciate you not bringing it up, but even when you did, you did it because you felt bad about not telling me.” Lilith said, looking at Camila with fondness. “You’re too nice for your own good.”

Camila scratched the back of her head and looked sheepish. “So I’ve been told before.”

“I was going to tell you.” Lilith confessed, averting her eyes from the other woman. “I just couldn’t find the right time.”

“Hey, same here.” Camila replied quietly, moving closer unconsciously.

“I guess...I just didn’t want to scare you off.” Lilith half laughed heavily at her own openness. 

“You could never do that.” Camila whispered, not quite sure if her words reached Lilith’s ears. 

The waves crashed around them, filling the silence with relaxing white noise.

“Thanks for treating me like a normal person.” Lilith said, finally making eye contact with Camila again, a shy smile on her face. 

Camila grinned. “Anytime.”

She rubbed at her nape, hands feeling fidgety, she watched as Lilith mirrored her movements somewhat.

“Sooo we’re good, right?” Camila asked, chuckling slightly, the need to clarify the situation itching at her. 

“Oh, I think we’re _more_ than good.” Lilith said with a sly smile on her face, the sudden confidence knocked Camila off of her feet. 

Literally. 

A particularly strong current pushed against her and she stumbled backwards, her feet unable to find purchase on an especially slippy patch of rock beneath her. She took a deep breath, preparing to be submerged underwater briefly, but it never came as strong arms quickly held her steadfast around her shoulders and midriff. She looked back at Lilith’s now dangerously close face.

“Um, sorry. Did I come on too strong?” Lilith asked nervously, eyes demure and hair half wet. “I’ve been told I can be...intense.”

Camila’s hands wrapped around the other woman’s strong biceps. She gulped. “Not at all.” 

She traced her fingers along Lilith’s skin, up her arm, past her collarbone and finally they reached their destination at the back of her neck. Camila’s hand found its home on Lilith’s nape, playing with the strands of hair there.

They searched each other’s eyes for...something. A sign that they both wanted the same thing.

Camila closed the distance between them first, her nose brushing against Lilith’s as she tentatively pressed a short but sweet kiss against her lips. She felt Lilith inhale and exhale slowly through her nose, her chest rising with the motion. They parted after a few seconds, opening their eyes and looking at each other before leaning in for another kiss. 

Camila felt Lilith everywhere. Her arms, her roaming hands, her thighs flush against Camila’s beneath the water, and her _lips_. The softest things in the entire universe, probably. No, _definitely_. Every second that passed Camila felt herself falling deeper and deeper for the woman that held her, no pause in the passion that engulfed them. She could hear herself moan into the kiss and usually she’d be beet-red in the face from embarrassment, but she couldn’t bring herself to care at this moment in time. 

They pulled back, conscious of their surroundings, though it was highly likely no one was around to see them. Lilith nipped at Camila’s bottom lip gently before pulling back fully, Camila tried her best to suppress the needy whine that ripped through her throat, but Lilith’s smug expression showed that she had probably heard it anyways. 

_So she’s a biter, huh._

Camila didn’t normally do this. She didn’t normally start making out with people she’d only known properly for a week at most. She didn’t normally run off down the beach for a swim with her customers. Lilith was the exception, a tall gorgeous exception in her life. She wanted to say all of these things, and so she does. 

“I don’t normally do this, by the way.” Camila starts breathlessly. “Start making out with customers who I’ve only really known for a week.”

“I’m just that good, huh?” Lilith joked, the corner of her mouth pulling up into a smug smirk. 

Camila rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. Her hands continued stroking Lilith’s nape, not wanting to leave their new favourite spot. 

“Seriously though, this was an uncharacteristically forward move for me to make.” Camila mused, leaning her head into the crook of Lilith’s neck and pressing soft kisses along her skin, relishing in the soft gasp she received. 

“I think this has been a long time coming. Wouldn’t you agree?” Lilith hummed, her eyes fluttering shut at Camila’s ministrations. “Besides, I don’t think you’re as innocent as you seem.”

Camila smirked against Lilith’s neck. “Really? What makes you say that?” She murmured innocently, laving her tongue over the spot where she’d lightly bitten Lilith’s neck. 

“Hmm, something about the way you- you’re giving me a _hickey_ , maybe.” Lilith gasped, clearly enjoying it. 

Camila gasped in mock offence. “I would never give you a hickey on your neck! It'd be way too visible. Other places however…”

* * *

**😈.Lilith.👿**

**Active now 🟢**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : hey :)**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : I really enjoyed our date tonight**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : I mean i enjoyed hanging out with you**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : unless you know**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : it was a date?**

**Camillla_🍵** **: I’d say it was a pretty successful**

**first unofficial date ☺️**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : cool**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : that’s cool yeah**

**Camillla_🍵** **: buuut let’s make it official**

 **Camillla_🍵** **: can i take you out tomorrow evening...**

 **Camillla_🍵** **: ...on our first official date? 😊**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : yeah! Of course**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : I’d love that!**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : I’m free from 5**

**Camillla_🍵** **: great! 🥰**

 **Camillla_🍵** **: I'll send over the details** **in the morning!**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : looking forward to it :)**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : I’m off to bed now**

**Camillla_🍵** **: goodnight!!**

 **Camillla_🍵** **: sweet dreams ❤️**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : night Cam**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : ❤️**

**Camillla_🍵** **: 😳**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : oh right, before I go**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : (▶️ View Photo)**   
  
  


* * *

Camila tapped on the photo and blushed. It was a selfie Lilith had taken, a small but noticeable bruise on her collarbone where Camila had quite clearly had some fun. She kept her thumb pressed against the screen, pausing the photo and considered screenshotting it for...she couldn’t come up with any excuse whatsoever and screenshotted it anyways. Her dignity was well and truly gone. 

* * *

**😈.Lilith.👿**

**Active now 🟢**

**Camillla_🍵 : sorry!! 🙈🙈🙈**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : why do I feel like you don’t mean it?**

**Camillla_🍵 : I do mean it!**

**Camillla_🍵 : ...I just don’t regret it 😚**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : I may need to invest in more turtlenecks**...

**Camillla_🍵 : a wise decision truly**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : btw you do know that ig notifies you**

**when people screenshot your photos right**

**Camillla_🍵 : 😀**

**Camillla_🍵 : oh**

**Camillla_🍵 : I was...not aware of that**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : if you want photos**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : you can just ask**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : if you want**

**Camillla_🍵 : weliyseahu**

**Camillla_🍵 : sorry you just**

**Camillla_🍵 : frazzled my brain for a bit**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : in a good way?**

**Camillla_🍵 : very good way**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : haha well**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : (▶️ View Photo)**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : goodnight ;)**

**Camillla_🍵 : you’re going to be** **the death of me**

**😈.Lilith.👿 : ...in a good way?**

**Camillla_🍵 : in a VERY good way**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand that is the end of this fic! sorry for the delay on this as life has begun to get busy again (I've been working on a bunch of other stuff). I really hope you enjoyed this fic, I certainly had great fun writing it!
> 
> I have started a shoulder angel/devil fic so check that out if you'd like to keep up with my writing in the WN fandom.
> 
> I appreciate every kudos and comment left as always, thanks for sticking around! 🥰


End file.
